with the wind
by hyruleshadow
Summary: Summary: Link gets defeated by Vaati and exiled from Hyrule, 4 years later link is called back to Hyrule only to need Vaati's assistance to live and save Hyrule from the itself.


Disclaimer: I might as well say this now, for this is the only disclaimer for this story. I do not own The Legend of Zelda, nor have I played four swords, just Minish cap :P I also only own the plot-story line and I do not guarantee that I will keep the characters in character but I will try. Enjoy the story!

Oh and I do not have a beta reader so if any one sees something I did wrong please tell me and I will probably fix it.

Summary: Link gets defeated by Vaati and exiled from Hyrule, 4 years later link is called back to Hyrule only to need Vaati's assistance to live and save Hyrule from the itself.

The pulsating beat of my heart makes it hard as I franticly look around finally focusing on Vaati. Well it's not even Vaati really, it's what the demon shadow of Vaati is. My other selves are dead, leaving me alone in this world, that stupid freaky eye fixated on me, the last of the links. I grip the four sword tightly in my hands, the eye is not looking anywhere but deep into my soul. Vaati steps closer, and falls. When he gets back up, it's the Vaati that I know, purple skin hair, and robes. The dirt is stains his pale skin and tears are flowing from his eyes, mixing with the pale purple strands of hair before making their way to the ground.

Vaati makes his way over to my broke body slowly, and I feel like my world should be over, he grabs me by the collar and pulls me up to standing, looks me in the eyes and speaks "Link," I'm confused as he looks into my eyes red on blue " I am sorry" I close my eyes as he pry's the four sword out of my weak grasp and the triforce on my hand starts to burn "I'm so sorry..." he whispers hitting me in the head. I fall to the ground everything numb as my sight turns black around the edges. My last thoughts are of what's going to happen now, that I failed. Everything goes black.

I wake up in a simple bed, _where am I? _I think to myself, looking around. The room is the simple grey castle walls with a bed and a dresser, and there is something purple on it. I groan as I get up, I almost want to curl back up and feign sleep for another day or so. The purple material is soft in my hands, and feels worn, like it was dear to someone. I unfold the material to reveal a sword in a sheath. The hilt is simple black and the sheath matches aside from the very bottom where there is a small purple gem. The blade makes a soft scraping sound as it leaves its cover, revealing a white metal blade with purple swirls on it. There are some words written on the blade, it says:_ I will always be there for you. _

Who could have left this? Footsteps' approaching in the hall catch my attention, so I quickly wrap the sword in what I now see is a cloak. Wait.. Purple cloak... VAATI! no it couldn-

Good you're awake" the door is thrown open, "it's time for you to go then." the guards push me through the doorway and down some halls quickly and curtly, and laughed when I stumbled and hit the cold grey stone. The castle seems dark and foreboding, causing me to have a heavy head and a sick stomach. The way I'm being pushed around tells me that I failed Hyrule and Zelda, and the goddesses. I let Vaati get away didn't I? The throne room was empty besides the king and a couple of guards. I look around before getting thrown at the kings feet. I do not land gracefully either; instead I land on my face or as close to it as I could with the steps under me.

:"Link" the king states looking down on me. I avert my eyes and refuse to look at him. He's mad as I have ever seen him, the fury in his eyes scares me. "Link you failed to save the princess, as she is still a statue." I nod ashamed; I forgot that Zelda is still a statue. "Then you have failed Hyrule and disgraced the goddesses. Hand over the four sword." I shake my head, "That's rite you let Vaati have that when he ran. I forgot about that!" the king is scary when he's not mad, now that he's mad he's even scarier. " you are here by banished from Hyrule under pain of death, unless you can bring Vaati in and save Zelda. But that may not even be an option. Leave now or die now your choice, though I do not want you to have the satisfaction of being killed quite yet. GET OUT OF MY SITE!" I flinch and bolt out of the castle and by the citizens of Hyrule Town. Their all watching and judging me as I flee Hyrule town, and flee the country. I finally make it to another country when I stop to rest, thankful that Hyrule is such a small country. A note falls out of the cape that I am holding as I open it up again. _Link_ the front says in really pretty writing _Link, I do not know when I will see you again, but I am sorry, about everything. I know I've done wrong and I hope that I can help you even in a small way. I hope this will help you if you so choose to accept a gift from one such as I._ The letter makes me tear up. I know its Vaati now. Why would he want to help me, all he's done is ruined my life so far. Night falls on my first night outside with no home and no friends, with only the purple cloak and a sword from Vaati for protection and warmth, and I feel utterly alone for the first time in my 14 years of life. (An: I will try to keep In character, but no promises ok?:P) I curl up shivering on the ground against a rock hoping that no monsters will kill me in my sleep. Sleep doesn't come soon enough and I stare at the stars for hours before slipping into nightmare filled dreams.


End file.
